O Diário de Minha Vida
by Sazame
Summary: Ela vivia em seu mundo de sonhos. Ele vivia em seu mundo de escuridão... Duas pessoas de mundos completamente diferentes que o destino fez questão de juntar. O que acontece quando os sonhos são envolvidos pela escuridão?
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence **T.T** ... Mas o **Kishimoto-sensei** me prometeu que dará o **Sasuke-Kun** para mim ... ***_____* XDDD**_

* * *

**_O Diário de Minha Vida_**

**...**

**_Prólogo_**

**...**

Naquela noite a lua cheia estava alta no céu incrivelmente negro, quase totalmente encoberta pelas espessas nuvens. O assovio do vento remexia as folhas das arvores outonais e com elas os longos cabelos negro-arroxeados de uma jovem que com as suas pequenas mãos tentava retirar as mechas revoltas do seu rosto de porcelana. Sentava-se sobre a soleira da janela de seu quarto toda noite para admirar incessantemente a enorme lua, sentir o vento gélido bater contra sua pele alva e para escutar as folhas amarelecidas coalhando no chão do imenso jardim.

Levantou-se não contendo uma careta desgostosa ao sentir os músculos de seu corpo doloridos pelo longo tempo que permaneceu naquele lugar. Caminhou a passos lentos em direção da cômoda rústica de mármore branco abrindo a ultima gaveta. Retirou de dentro um diário de capa avermelhada com estrelas douradas em volta do nome **"Hinata Hyuuga"**. Virou-se e andou até a escrivaninha de madeira recostando-se na cadeira e abrindo o diário, folheou algumas paginas até chegar a uma folha branca. Pegou uma caneta de dentro do estojo ao seu lado e começou a preencher o espaço vazio.

* * *

_12 de Fevereiro – Sábado ás 11h53min._

**_Querido Diário_**

Hoje meu dia foi normal como todos os outros que tive nos meus últimos 16 anos de vida. Passei a tarde toda no colégio com os membros do meu clube de ciência preparando as rifas para serem vendidas. Foi muito cansativo, mas estou confiante que isso possa melhorar a situação do nosso clube que a cada dia tem menos participantes e verbas. Os alunos não estão interessados em temas ambientais e humanos da sociedade, tudo o que importam para eles são o time de basquete do colégio que esse ano competirá no campeonato estadual. Fiquei tão feliz ao saber disso, não pelo time... Quero dizer, fico feliz por eles também, mas o que me deixa imensamente feliz é saber que nesse momento **ELE** está na barraquinha do Ichiraku com o sorriso mais lindo que eu possa imaginar estampado em seu rosto, comemorando com os amigos de time.

Minha alegria se torna em dobro, ao me lembrar que daqui a dois meses e quinze dias, fará oito anos que eu amo incondicionalmente Naruto Uzumaki. E eu prometi a mim mesma que esse ano eu irei declarar meus sentimentos para ele, o que eu não sei ainda como farei, já que só de pensar nesse momento milhões de borboletas invadiram meu estomago e meu rosto começou a queimar como brasa de vergonha. Mas eu preciso fazer isso, esse amor que eu sinto está grande demais para que continue guardado em meu coração.

Hoje quando eu e os meus melhores amigos Shino Aburame e Kiba Inuzaka estávamos indo embora eu vi o Naruto na quadra de basquete, ele estava lindo não consegui parar de olhá-lo e foi nesse exato momento que nossos olhares se cruzaram e as duas safiras imensamente azuis que são os olhos dele recaíram sobre mim. Meu coração disparou dentro do peito e o ar me faltou, me deu uma súbita vontade de gritar para todos: **"Naruto eu te amo... Sempre te amei... E para sempre te amarei"**... Mas eu não consegui, não pude... Não tive coragem. E num segundo tudo escureceu e só me lembro de acordar com os lambidos do Akamaru o cão de estimação do Kiba em meu rosto.

**_Katherine Anne escreveu:_**

**_Faça um pedido e coloque no seu coração. O que você quiser, tudo o que você quiser. Você tem? Que bom. Agora acredite que pode se tornar realidade. Nunca se sabe de onde o próximo milagre vai vir, o próximo sorriso, o próximo desejo tornado realidade. Mas se você acreditar que está bem ali na esquina. E abrir seu coração e mente para essa possibilidade, para essa certeza... Você pode acabar conseguindo aquilo que deseja. O mundo é cheio de mágica, você só precisa acreditar nela. Então faça o seu pedido. Você tem? Que bom. Agora acredite nele, com todo o seu coração._**

_O que eu mais desejo é que: Naruto Uzumaki me ame, pelo menos a metade do que o amo! E quero acredito... Eu preciso acreditar... Eu vou acreditar nisso com todo o meu coração!_

**_Uma vez Naruto me disse: "Hinata você é muito tímida... Mas eu gosto disso numa garota". Eu nunca me esqueci dessas palavras._**

* * *

Fechou os grandes e amendoados olhos perolados e suspirou pesadamente riscando um sorriso nos lábios rosados. Fechou o diário com delicadeza abrindo os olhos e observando o relógio em cima da cômoda **"12h17min"** – murmurou num fio de voz melodioso. Era tarde para que ainda estivesse acordada, no dia seguinte teria que acordar cedo para ir à igreja onde cantaria no coro. Levantou-se da cadeira e se espreguiçou seguindo para a confortável cama, onde se acomodou por debaixo do pesado cobertor rosa. Ficou fintando o teto branco por um tempo a espera que o sono viesse e a levasse para o lugar mais lindo do mundo... O reino dos sonhos onde ela sonharia com... Naruto.

*******

As paisagens eram mudadas a todo o momento com à medida que o automóvel continuava se movimentando. Do lado de dentro, olhos incrivelmente negros como o céu daquela noite observava atentamente as ruas escuras e completamente vazias da pequena cidade do interior do Japão. **"Vim parar numa cidade fantasma"** – pensou abrindo um sorriso cínico em seus lábios.

- O que achou da cidade? – perguntou uma mulher de cabelos curtos e olhos castanhos que dirigia o carro. - É pequena mais muito bonita, não acha?

- Hum. – foi tudo o que o garoto respondeu. **"Para pessoas que gostam de viver isoladas do mundo, essa cidade está perfeita"**. – pensou não ouvindo o que a mulher lhe falava.

- ... – olhou para a face bonita e inexpressiva do garoto ao seu lado. - Estou falando com você.

- O que? – indagou com a voz rouca.

- Eu disse – começou ela parando o carro a frente de uma enorme casa amarela, com janelas brancas grandes e um bonito e bem cuidado jardim cheio das mais diversas flores. - Que você deve estar com saudades de sua mãe. – completou desligando o motor do automóvel.

- Eu não tenho mãe. – disse ele com a voz ríspida. - Ela morreu para mim há dez anos atrás. – completou pegando a mochila preta no chão do veiculo e saindo batendo a porta com força.

*******

O som da campainha sendo tocada invadiu todo o recinto acordando a mulher de cabelos longos que abria seus olhos negros com dificuldade. Ligou a luz fraca do abajur ao lado da cama e virou-se para acordar o homem que adormecia ao seu lado.

- Querido. – chamou colocando as mãos esbranquiçadas no ombro do homem. – Acorda tem alguém lá fora.

- O que? – indagou sentando-se na cama e passando as pontas dos dedos sobre os longos cabelos castanhos na tentativa de ajeitá-los. - Mas há essa hora. – completou olhando no relógio em seu pulso.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou a mulher preocupada.

- Não sei. – respondeu o homem levantando-se e vestindo o roupão azul em cima da cadeira. - Mas irei ver.

- Vou com você. – disse seguindo o marido.

*******

Observava a face do garoto atrás de si, seus olhos estavam fechados e uma veia de expressão saltava eu sua testa demonstrando nervosismo. Ela não sabia se era pela demora de serem atendidos, ou por estarem naquele lugar. Escutou a fechadura da porta a sua frente ser destrancada e em seguida aberta revelando a figura altiva de um homem de olhos perolados.

- Boa noite senhor. – cumprimentou estendendo a mão a sua frente. - Eu sou a assistente social Anko Mitarashi.

- Boa noite. – respondeu segurando a mão que lhe estava estendida. - Hiashi Hyuuga.

- Muito Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Hyuuga. – começou Anko. - Me informaram que eu poderia encontrar a senhora Mikoto Uchiha nesse endereço.

- Mikoto é minha esposa. – os olhos do garoto que permaneciam fechados até então, abriram e fintaram a figura do imponente Hyuuga. - O que deseja com ela?

- Querido está tudo bem? – indagou a mulher surgindo na porta. Sua face ficou surpresa ao olhar para o garoto. - Sasuke? O que está fazendo aqui filho?

- Senhora é justamente pelo seu filho que eu estou aqui. – explicou a assistente social olhando para Sasuke. - Podemos entrar?

- Claro! Entrem. – convidou Mikoto.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Anko adentrando sendo seguida pelo Uchiha.

- Sasuke você está tão lindo. – disse a Sra. Uchiha, olhando o filho dos pés a cabeça com um olhar coruja cheio de orgulho. - Como está? E o seu irmão? Meu Deus não sabe o quanto senti saudade de você. – completou aproximando-se de Sasuke e entrelaçando seus braços em seu pescoço num abraço apertado e amoroso o que não foi correspondido.

- Me larga. – repreendeu ele com a voz ríspida afastando-a bruscamente. - Pare com essa frescura. – um silencio constrangedor manifestou-se no recinto.

- Bom... – começou Anko tentando dissipar aquela tensão. - Precisamos conversar senhora Uchiha...

- Hyuuga. – interronpeu Mikoto. - Estou casada com Hiashi faz cinco anos.

- Olhando para o tamanho dessa casa, dá para entender o porquê se casou com ele não é mesmo Mikoto? – alfinetou Sasuke riscando um sorriso nos lábios.

- Como ousa falar com sua mãe desse modo. – ouviu-se a voz autoritária de Hiashi.

- Está tudo bem. – Mikoto amenizou a situação. - Vou preparar um café para tomarmos enquanto conversamos.

*******

O hall de entrada estava suntuosamente decorado, um magnífico tapete vermelho cobria todo o piso de Porcellanato. A enorme pista de dança estava revestida de papéis salpicados prateados e dourados, os refletores faziam jogos de luzes com cores fortes em formatos geométricos e a neve artificial que caía no local fazia com que o baile de inverno do colégio se tornasse ainda mais romântico.

Adentrou no recinto roubando os olhares de todos. Vestia-se com um vestido tomara-que-caia azul que marcava a região do busto farto e se alargava chegando aos joelhos; as sandálias brancas eram revestidas em pedras de strass e o cabelo estava preso em um coque deixando que a franja farta e algumas madeixas ficassem soltas. De braços dados com ela estava um elegante e sorridente loiro com terno laranja berrante que o deixava lindo.

Caminharam para o centro da pista de dança, todas as luzes recaindo-se sobre eles e os músicos começando a tocar. Ele posicionou as mãos na cintura delgada da garota que enroscou seus braços em seu pescoço. Começaram a mover-se lentamente, ela recostou sua cabeça no peito másculo sentindo a fragrância deliciosa que exalava daquele corpo.

- Hinata. – chamou ele fazendo-a levantar a cabeça para encarar as duas safiras azuis. - Eu não queria estar com mais ninguém aqui, só com você.

- Eu tam...também Na...Naruto. – gaguejou ganhando a coloração avermelhada nas bochechas.

- Eu te amo Hinata. – declarou o Uzumaki. - Sempre te amei. – completou aproximando-se dos lábios de Hinata.

- Também te...te amo mu...muito Naruto. – respondeu fechando os olhos e esperando os tão desejados lábios de Naruto sobre os teus.

**...**

**...**

**...**

- Nii-san! Nii-san acorda. – chamava insistentemente a voz infantil.

- Hum? Na...ru...to. – balbuciou Hinata abrindo lentamente os olhos e visualizando a garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados sobre sua cama.

- Hanabi? O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou olhando confusa para a irmã.

- Hinata-nii-san quem é esse Naruto? – perguntou riscando um sorriso sapeca nos lábios.

- Não é ninguém. – mentiu Hinata corando. - E você ainda não me respondeu o que faz aqui?

- É que eu ouvi a campainha... – começou Hanabi. - Então sai do meu quarto e vi o otou-san e a Mikoto-chan descendo as escadas e...

- Você ficou curiosa e veio aqui me chamar para irmos ver quem está lá embaixo. – Hinata conhecia a irmã caçula muito bem e um dos grandes defeitos de Hanabi era a sua grande curiosidade. - Você sabe muito bem que o otou-san não gosta que fiquem espionando os assuntos dele. – disse a Hyuuga maior olhando para a face tristonha da irmã. - Mas se for rapidinho. – completou piscando.

- Nii-san você é a melhor. – comemorou Hanabi abraçando a irmã mais velha.

*******

A sala era ampla e confortável, com quadros de belíssimas obras de artes nas paredes creme, o lustre no teto era grande mas simples e os sofás brancos tornavam o ambiente agradável e aconchegante.

- O café está delicioso. – elogiou Anko.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu a Sra. Hyuuga olhando para a face inexpressiva de Sasuke.

- Então vamos ao assuntou. – iniciou a Mitarashi colocando a sua xícara sobre a mesa. - Senhora Hyuuga há duas semanas Sasuke foi detido pela policia numa tentativa de assassinato.

- Detido? Assassinato? – indagou Mikoto incrédula. - Desculpe mais eu não estou entendendo.

- Há dois anos atrás uma organização que se intitulava Akatsuki, começaram a se movimentar em Tóquio. Eram responsáveis por entrada ilegal de armas no Japão, venda de drogas e por diversos assassinados. – explicou. - A policia começou uma investigação secreta para descobrirem os lideres da organização. – continuou Anko.- Então há alguns meses Sasori no Danna um dos integrantes da Akatsuki foi preso e concordou em ajudar a policia em troca que sua prisão fosse reduzida para a metade. Ele contou que a Akatsuki preparava o assassinato do primeiro ministro japonês Jiraya e a...

- Espera um pouco! Você está dizendo que meu filho fazia parte de uma organização de criminosos? Matando pessoas? – interronpeu nervosa. O que aquela mulher está querendo lhe dizer? Que o filho dela tinha se transformando num delinqüente?

- Mikoto acalme-se. – tentou Hiashi sem sucesso.

- Me acalmar? Você não escutou o que essa mulher acabou de falar sobre meu filho.

- Senhora eu sei que deve ser muito difícil para uma mãe ouvir algo desse tipo de um filho. – disse Anko com a voz ponderada .

- Mas e Fugaku? Onde ele está? – indagou nervosa.

- Era isso que eu tentava lhe explicar. A policia conseguiu capturar os lideres da organização criminosa. - respondeu olhando para Sasuke que parecia não se interessar e muito menos se preocupar com a conversa. - Um deles era Pein que acabou sendo morto e o outro... Fugaku Uchiha.

- ... – um silêncio invadiu o ambiente o tornando insuportável. E por um longo tempo nada foi dito.

- Eu não posso acreditar. Nunca iria passar pela minha cabeça que Fugaku se tornaria um... Criminoso. – disse Mikoto demonstrando toda a sua perplexidade diante do que estava ouvindo.

- Mas ainda não acabou. – recomeçou a assistente social. - Seu filho mais velho Itachi Uchiha juntamente com mais três membros da Akatsuki conseguiram fugir e estão foragidos da policia.

- Itachi? – nesse momento os olhos negros da Hyuuga encheram-se de lagrimas. - Meu Deus eu...

- Por que não para de fingir-se de: "A mãe sofrida". – Sasuke pronunciou-se pela primeira vez naquela sala. - Quando nos abandonou há 10 anos atrás você não fez esse teatro todo.

- Filho naquela época eu e seu pai não estávamos bem, você sabe como Fugaku era agressivo e...

- Não preciso de suas explicações esfarrapadas. – gritou Sasuke. - E não me chame de filho.

- Mas você é muito prepotente. – urrou Hiashi.

- Vamos tentar nos controlar. – Anko tento acalmar a todos.

- Porque você não para de enrolar e fala para eles de uma vez por todas o porquê me trouxe aqui. – disse Sasuke rápido e direto para a assistente social.

- Acho melhor. – concordou Hiashi.

- Bom a policia analisou o caso do Sasuke e chegou a uma decisão. – disse retirando alguns papeis de dentro da maleta marrom.- Como ele ainda tem 16 anos, não possuía nenhum registro criminal anterior e era um ótimo aluno no colégio. - continuou Anko entregando os papeis para o Senhor e Sra. Hyuuga. - Resolveram entregar a guarda dele para a senhora Mikoto Uchiha agora Hyuuga.

- Responsável pelo... Sa... Suke – balbuciou Mikoto.

- Eu sabia que você iria fazer essa cara quando soubesse. – começou o Uchiha. - Deve ser difícil para você se livrar de mim uma vez e depois ter que voltar a cuidar da carga da sua vida que sou eu. Não me surpreenderia que você e seu maridinho me enxotasse dessa casa como um cão sarnento. – completou olhando para Mikoto e Hiashi com seu olhar gélido.

- Isso não é verdade Sasuke. – discordou Mikoto sentindo-se ofendida. Como seu filho poderia falar assim? Ela nunca que iria enxotá-lo daquela casa, muito pelo contrario estava tão feliz de receber aquela noticia, que não soube como expressar-se muito bem, talvez demonstrando que não tinha gostado da presença dele naquela casa.

- O que Mikoto precisa fazer, para que seu filho fique nessa casa. – indagou Hiashi olhando para a esposa que lhe respondeu com um radiante sorriso.

- Só precisa assinar esses papeis que estão em suas mãos. – apontou para os papeis. - E a guarda de Sasuke será a partir de agora sua. – completou observando os papeis serem assinados.

*******

Dois pares de olhos perolados arregalados estavam sobre a escada, tentando visualizar quem eram os desconhecidos que estavam na sala conversando com Hiashi e Mikoto.

- Nii-san! - chamou Hanabi sussurrando. – Vamos chegar mais perto não estou vendo nada.

- Eu acho que isso não é uma boa idéia. – respondeu Hinata num fio de voz. - É melhor voltarmos para o nosso quarto, antes que otou-san nos pegue aqui.

- Mas já estamos aqui. – começou fazendo beicinho. - O que custa chegarmos só um pouquinho mais perto.

- Está bem. – concordou revirando os olhos. - Mas só mais um pouco. – conclui descendo alguns degraus cautelosamente, sendo seguida por Hanabi.

*******

Levantou-se e seguiu em direção da assistente social lhe entregando os papeis que estavam em suas mãos. Observou ela os pegar os guardando de volta na pasta marrom.

- Isso é tudo então? – perguntou a Sra. Hyuuga.

- Sim. Bom agora que está tudo resolvido eu vou embora. – respondeu levantando-se mas antes de seguir para a saída Anko fintou Sasuke.

- Não faça besteiras. – aconselhou retirando-se da sala sendo seguida por Mikoto que a acompanhou até a porta.

- Muito obrigada por trazer meu filho aqui. – agradeceu sorrindo gentilmente.

- Não precisa agradecer só cumpri com meu trabalho. – respondeu. - Mas eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa.

- Que coisa? – indagou deixando que seu sorriso se dissipasse.

- Tem certeza que quer ser responsável pelo Sasuke?

- Com assim se tenho certeza? É claro, ele é meu filho.

- Mas já parou para pensar que ele não é o mesmo Sasuke que você deixou há dez anos atrás? – perguntou a assistente social observando a Hyuuga fechar a porta atrás de si.

- O que está tentando me dizer? Sasuke é um bom garoto se ele se meteu com esse tipo de... "Coisa" foi culpa de Fugaku que deve ter o obrigado. Meu ex-marido não foi um modelo de pai perfeito.

- Me escute. – começou aproximando-se. - Vejo que a senhora reconstruí sua vida muito bem, com um ótimo marido ao seu lado. – continuou Anko. - Sasuke é rebelde e chego a dizer perigoso. E eu duvido muito que Fugaku Uchiha tenha precisado obrigá-lo a entrar na Akatsuki.

- Olha eu conheço muito bem o filho que tenho. Não preciso que uma estranha me venha falar coisas que não são verdade sobre ele.

- Tudo bem senhora Hyuuga. Mas quero que saiba que eu fui contra a decisão de trazê-lo para essa casa, acho que o melhor para o Sasuke era ser enviado a uma instituição para jovens.

- Sasuke ficará nessa casa comigo. Isso é tudo o que tenho a lhe dizer. – concluiu Mikoto abrindo a porta.

- Muito bem, venho aqui depois das ferias de verão para ver como está indo a vida do Sasuke com a sua família. Boa noite. – disse a Mitarashi virando-se e indo para direção do carro.

- Boa noite. – respondeu Mikoto num fio de voz.

*******

Não estendiam o que estava acontecendo. Quem era a mulher que Mikoto acompanhou até a porta? O que ela queria? Se esconderam quando avistaram Hiashi vir de encontro com a esposa.

- Tudo bem querida? – ele lhe perguntou após notar o semblante serio da mulher.

- Claro. – assentiu riscando um sorriso nos lábios.

- Fico feliz. – respondeu. - Mas não ficarei feliz com as minhas filhas que deviam estar dormindo e não espionando assuntos que não as lhe dizem respeito. – disse olhando para a escada de onde as duas Hyuuga desciam os degraus lentamente com as cabeças baixas.

- Desculpe otou-san. – disseram fazendo reverencia.

- Quantas vezes terei que dizer para não espionarem os outros. – urrou o Sr. Hyuuga.

- Hiashi não seja tão severo. – defendeu Mikoto olhando para as duas garotas. - Tenho certeza que Hinata e Hanabi não farão mais isso, não é mesmo meninas? – piscou ela para as Hyuuga.

- Sim. – as duas assentiram.

- Muito bem, hoje as duas livraram-se de um bom castigo. – disse Hiashi vencido. Escutando as filhas comemorarem.

- Obrigada otou-san.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês.

- Surpresa? O que é Mikoto-chan? – perguntou Hanabi curiosa como sempre.

- Vamos para a sala. – respondeu Mikoto seguindo em direção a sala.

- Será que é um pônei? – sussurrou a pequena Hyuuga para Hinata.

Chegaram a sala e Hanabi percebeu que não havia pônei algum. Mas sentado no sofá e com os braços cruzados estava um bonito garoto de olhos ônix e cabelos arrepiados.

- Essa é a minha surpresa. – anunciou Mikoto ficando ao lado do Uchiha. - Eu quero que vocês conheçam meu filho Sasuke Uchiha. – apresentou. - Sasuke essas são as filhas de Hiashi, a pequena é a Hanabi e a outra Hinata.

Sasuke olhou para Hanabi, essa tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e depois parou se olhar em Hinata que ao perceber que ele a olhava abaixou a cabeça ficando levemente corada.

- Mikoto-chan seu filho é alguma espécie de príncipe? – perguntou a ingênua Hanabi.

- Príncipe? – repetiu o Uchiha sarcástico. - Era só o que me faltava.

- Ora Sasuke não seja grosso. – repreendeu o filho.

- Ele irá morar aqui, Mikoto-chan? – perguntou Hanabi.

- Sim Hanabi. A partir de hoje Sasuke se torna membro da nossa família.

- Não me importa em ser membro dessa família. – disse pegando a mochila em cima do sofá, a colocando no ombro e andando até chegar a escada. - Hei Mikoto, onde é que eu vou dormir?

- Bom já que não tínhamos a mínima idéia que você iria morar conosco. – começou aproximando-se. - Por hoje você dormirá no quarto de hospedes e na Segunda-feira o arrumaremos do jeito que você desejar.

- Não precisa, eu não vou ficar por muito tempo nessa casa. – respondeu subindo as escadas, seguido pela mãe para o quarto onde a partir daquele dia seria dele.

- E vocês duas voltem para seus quartos e vão dormir. – ordenou Hiashi para as filhas. - A partir de hoje vamos precisar de boas noites de sono. – concluiu ele olhando em direção da escada.

*******

Adentraram no amplo e confortável quarto de paredes verde limão, as cortinas de sedas eram brancas, o guarda-roupa; a cômoda e a escrivaninha eram de cor marfim. No centro havia a enorme cama.

- Espero que fique confortável. – disse Mikoto.

- Hum. – foi o que ele respondeu.

- Filho eu quero dizer que eu estou muito fe...

- Estou cansado. – interroupeu ríspido a mãe que dizia estar feliz por está com ele.

- Claro deve ter tido uma viagem cansativa de Tóquio até aqui. – respondeu um pouco sem jeito. - Bom vou deixá-lo descansar, tenha uma boa noite.

- Ta. – disse observando a mãe se retirar do quarto.

Deixou a mochila no chão e seguiu em direção da cama. Suspirou pesadamente sentando-se e olhando ao seu redor. Milhões de pensamentos vinham em sua cabeça como um turbilhão. "Que droga, onde você está Itachi? Precisa me tirar daqui." – pensou jogando-se na cama. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se das palavras que seu pai um dia lhe disse:

**_"O tempo leva tudo. O que você quer e o que não. O tempo leva tudo. O tempo arrasa tudo. E, no final, só resta a escuridão. Às vezes, encontramos outros nessa escuridão. E outras vezes, perdemos eles de novo."_**

*******

A luz do abajur estava acesa iluminando a garota de olhos perolados que sentava sobre a cama com o diário em suas mãos. Ela preenchia as outras linhas em branco que deixará.

* * *

_13 de Fevereiro – Domingo ás 03h18min._

_**Querido Diário**_

**_"Eu me perguntou: Quanto tempo demora para mudar uma vida? Quanto tempo é o bastante para alterar uma vida? Uma vida pode mudar em um mês? Em uma semana? Ou em um único dia?. Tenho o pressentimento que nossas vidas mudaram no instante em que... Sasuke Uchiha adentrou em nossa casa"._**

* * *

_**O que precisam saber:**_

_**Nii-san:** irmão mais velho._

_**Otou-san:** pai_

_Nesta fic **Mikoto Uchiha** é casada com **Hiashi Hyuuga**, então aqui ela é **Mikoto Hyuuga.**_

* * *

**_Olá!_**

**_Estou aqui dando inicio a mais uma fic. Essa historia que no meu ponto de vista será bem dramática e com varias reviravoltas nas vidas dos personagens, principalmente nos principais: Sasuke e Hinata. Espero que gostem e acompanhem essa minha nova fic. Eu fiz para vocês de coração. Qualquer duvida é só me perguntar, e sobre a ortografia eu peço milhões de desculpas se tiver erros, o fato é que estou sem Word então não pude contar com corretor ortográfico._**

**_Ficarei imensamente feliz se lerem e deixarem reviews com as suas opiniões, isso me ajuda muito que o próximo capitulo fique ainda melhor._**


	2. Uma Nova Vida

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence **T.T** ... Mas o **Kishimoto-sensei** me prometeu que dará o **Sasuke-Kun** para mim ... ***_____* XDDD**

* * *

**_O Diário de Minha Vida_**

**_..._**

**_Uma Nova Vida_**

**_..._**

Os exóticos olhos perolados tinham dificuldades para serem abertos, por causa dos deslumbrantes raios de sol daquela ensolarada manhã que adentrava pela ampla janela iluminando todo o quarto de paredes lilás.

Após acostumar seus olhos com a intensa luminosidade, sentou-se na cama espreguiçando todos os músculos do corpo.

Levantou-se não contendo uma expressão desgostosa ao colocar as pontas dos pés sobre o piso gelado.

Caminhou pesadamente para a janela, abrindo-a. Sorriu ao notar como aquela manhã estava maravilhosa.

Do alto do seu quarto ela pode ver: o jardineiro magricelo de expressão cansada regando as delicadas camélias vermelhas; o garoto ruivo com sardas no nariz entregando os jornais; a velha e gentil senhora sentada em sua cadeira de balaço tricotando um cachecol amarelado; um casal passeando de mãos dadas pelo parque e uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos chocolates entrando no quintal de sua casa.

Olhou alarmada para o relógio em cima da cômoda de mármore. - **06h56min** – murmurou elevando uma das mãos a boca. Tinha dormido mais do que costumava e deveria e agora estava atrasada.

Aos tropeços nas almofadas esparramadas pelo chão saiu do quarto, indo para o banheiro onde ela planejava tomar um rápido banho.

*******

Cantarolava uma música qualquer na cozinha. Sentia seu corpo pesado, não havia dormido muito bem, tendo diversos pesadelos que a fazia acordar sempre assustada e angustiada.

Ficou um longo tempo acordada fintando um ponto qualquer do quarto, com medo de voltar a dormir e ter novos sonhos desagradáveis. Suspirou pesadamente resolvendo se levantar para preparar um especial e nutritivo café da manhã.

Forrou a mesa com um tecido branco com bordados em verde. Sobre ela colocou: os pães integrais e o bolo de fubá cremoso retirados do forno; jarras de leite, suco e café; potes de geléia, iorgute e manteiga.

Parou enfrente ao fogão onde as deliciosas panquecas eram preparadas desligando-o, ao ouvir a campanhia sendo tocada. Colocou a frigideira em cima de um pano de prato em cima da mesa.

- Bom dia Mikoto-san. – abriu a porta sendo cumprimentada por uma sorridente garota. - Hinata está pronta?

- Bom dia Tenten. – respondeu retribuindo o largo sorriso da garota a sua frente. Mikoto reparou que ela estava muito bonita no vestido azul que estava usando. - Querida, ela ainda não desceu.

- O que? – indagou surpresa, ficando nas pontas dos pés olhando por cima dos ombros da mulher para o interior da casa e ter certeza que a amiga estava atrasada. - Ela ainda está dormindo? Isso é estranho Hinata-chan é sempre pontual.

- Ontem todos nós fomos dormir um pouco tarde. – disse lembrando-se do seu filho recém-chegado. - Mas irei ver se a Hinata já acordou e falar que você está aqui a esperando. – avisou convidando a Mitsashi para entrar.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu sentando-se na confortável cadeira de estofado marrom.

- Fique a vontade. – disse subindo os primeiros degraus da escada. Virou para a esquerda, parando enfrente a porta de madeira sólida no final do corredor. Bateu algumas vezes, antes de abri-la.

- Hinata. – chamou colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto. - Está dormindo meu amor? – entrou observando a cama desarrumada e vazia. **"Deve estar tomando banho"** – pensou antes de sair.

Fechou a porta atrás de si fintando-a da sua frente. Seu coração de mãe se aqueceu ao lembrar que seu filho estava adormecido naquele recinto. Decidiu ir acordá-lo, agora ele era parte de sua nova família e deveria fazer os "programas familiares" junto deles, como por exemplo: ir à igreja e a feira.

Abriu a porta vagarosamente, fintando o interior do quarto envolvido na completa escuridão. Entrou cuidadosamente para não bater nos moveis enquanto seguia em direção da janela. Abriu um pouco uma das cortinas deixando que uma fresta de luz adentrasse chegando até a cama rompendo a total escuridão.

- Que droga! – exclamou sonolento. Levantou um pouco o rosto do travesseiro e olhou para a luz.

- Bom dia filho. – desejou Mikoto terminando de abrir as cortinas deixando que toda a claridade entrasse.

- Que horas são? – ignorou o "bom dia" que receberá de sua mãe. Olhou para o relógio a sua frente. - **07h13min **– disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. - Por que me acordou essa hora? – indagou virando para sua mãe que estava parada ao lado da cama.

- Para se arrumar. – respondeu rindo baixinho pelo semblante do filho.

- Me arrumar? – sentou-se na cama passando as pontas dos dedos nos cabelos, deixando-os mais arrepiados. - Pra que?

- Para sairmos. – explicou. - Todos os domingos de manhã nossa família vai à igreja e depois a feira que tem no centro da cidade.

- Igreja? Feira? – Sasuke relevou a hipótese de ainda estar dormindo e tendo um pesadelo. Aquela mulher só poderia estar louca... Poderia? Com certeza ela estava louca. O levantou àquelas horas, para que ele fosse à igreja e depois a feira daquela cidadezinha do interior do Japão que ele poderia apostar que nem no mapa mundial estaria?! - Está brincando?

- Não estou brincando Sasuke. A família Hyuuga sempre faz isso, alias quase todos em Konoha têm o mesmo habito de ir à igreja e após ir para a feira. - estava confusa pela expressão incrédula do filho, mas mesmo assim não deixou que o doce sorriso dissipasse de seus lábios.

- Mikoto você ainda não me entendeu? – disse ríspido. - Eu odeio igrejas, odeio feiras, odeio essa cidade, odeio sua família - parou dando um cínico sorriso de lado. - E odeio mais que tudo... Você. – aquelas palavras para Mikoto foram mais doloridas do que se Sasuke lhe tivesse dado um tapa na face. - Então agora dá para sair daqui.

- Filho... – tentou formular alguma frase para ser dita, mas sua voz não saia e seus olhos já estavam marejados de lagrimas.

- O que está acontecendo? – uma voz aguda e autoritária veio da entrada da porta.

- Hiashi! – exclamou assustada tentando enxugar e conter as lagrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Estou esperando. – adentrou no local. - Não irá me responder?

- Era o que estava me faltando "o padrasto". – ironizou o Uchiha jogando-se na cama e colocando umas das mãos sobre a testa.

- Eu estava acordando o Sasuke para que ele acompanhe nossa família a igreja e a feira. – mentiu Mikoto. Tudo o que ela menos queria era que seu marido e seu filho discutisse. Forçou um sorriso, que pareceu não convencer o patriarca da família.

- Isso mesmo. – confirmou Sasuke olhando para a figura altiva ao pé de sua cama. - E eu respondi para sua esposa, que odeio...

- Que ele não está se sentindo disposto para sair. – interronpeu rapidamente, antes que Sasuke proferisse as mesmas palavras de segundos atrás. Hiashi olhou para o semblante de sua esposa o analisando.

- Nessa casa Uchiha. – caminhou ficando ao lado de Mikoto. - Temos regras. E uma delas são: que a família fazem seus programas juntos. Como você agora faz parte dessa família, fará todos esses programas conosco, entendeu?!

Sasuke nada lhe respondeu. Apenas olhava desafiadoramente para o Hyuuga, seus olhos eram ameaçadores e pareciam ter ganhado uma coloração escarlate.

- Querido, vamos tomar café. – tentou quebrar o clima tenso e pesado. Hiashi olhou por um instante a mulher de cabelos negros em seguida assentiu com a cabeça e beijou-a se retirando.

- Sasuke. – chamou, recebendo um olhar frio. - Por favor, não custa nos acompanhar. – pediu não querendo que ele contrariasse o Hyuuga.

Hiashi era bondoso e um ótimo marido e pai, contanto que todos o respeitasse e obedecesse as suas ordens.

- Tá. – respondeu irritado. Ela o agradeceu sorrindo. Mikoto chegou próxima ao rosto do filho para lhe beijar, mas Sasuke se esquivou para o outro lado.

- Então... Se arrume, estarei lhe esperando para tomarmos o café da manhã especial que fiz para você. - disse sem jeito saindo a passos rápidos do quarto.

**"Que inferno! Eu esqueci de mencionar que odeio a minha vida"** – pensou levantando-se da cama para ir tomar um longo banho frio. Só isso poderia dar jeito no seu péssimo humor matinal. **"Me acordam de madrugada para ir fazer programa de família, como seu eu estivesse interessado em fazer parte desta. Devo ter sido uma pessoa muito pior na vida passada. E agora estou pagando todos os meus malditos pecados"** - bufou de raiva indo até sua mochila para pegar sua toalha e escova de dente.

*******

- Hinata. – chamou batendo na porta.

- Sim, Mikoto-chan. – respondeu a voz melodiosa vinda do banheiro.

- Minha querida, Tenten está lá em baixo te esperando.

- Por favor, diga a ela que eu já estou descendo.

- Está bem, não demore. Vou convidá-la para tomar café da manhã conosco. – avisou afastando-se da porta indo para o quarto de Hanabi acordá-la.

Hinata se secou enrolando-se em uma felpuda toalha rosa. Olhou-se no enorme espelho passando de leve as pontas dos dedos entre as madeixas molhadas do cabelo. **"Verei o Naruto hoje"** – pensou sonhadoramente abrindo um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

**"Estou atrasada"** – lembrou-se acordando de seus sonhos, saindo do bainheiro. Passou pela porta apressadamente chocando bruscamente seu corpo com o de outra pessoa.

- Olha por onde anda. – repreendeu grosseiro fechando a porta de seu quarto e virando-se para ver quem era o cego.

Os olhos ônix encontraram duas brilhantes perolas arregaladas de susto. Nenhum dos dois pronunciou som algum apenas permaneceram imóveis se fitando.

Sasuke observou a garota a sua frente: os cabelos longos molhados descendo como uma cascata chegando à fina cintura; a pele alva como flocos de neve; os lábios rosados entreabertos e as pernas longas e torneadas.

Hinata queria sair correndo, mas suas pernas não a obedeciam, nenhum de seus músculos se mexia, estava paralisada olhando para aquela imensidão negra. Sentia-se perdida na profundidade daqueles olhos e teve medo por um momento que nunca mais conseguisse se achar.

Abaixou levemente os olhos não tendo forças para manter o contato visual, suas bochechas ganharam uma coloração avermelhada ao notar que o garoto a centímetros de distancia dela, estava sem camisa. Sem querer e por instinto o admirou: a pela branca perfeita; o dorso talhado; ombros largos e braços com leves músculos esculpidos.

Olhou para o Uchiha e seu constrangimento aumentou furiosamente. O par de olhos ônix estavam fixos nas gotículas de água que escorriam em direção a fenda entre os seios, era possível visualizar a curva sensual da enorme saliência, contudo não era possível vê-la por inteira devido à toalha que escondia aquela tentadora parte do corpo de Hinata.

Sasuke deu três passos a sua frente chegando mais perto do corpo feminino. Hinata estava com medo do brilho que os olhos negros possuíam ao olhá-la, sentia-se com falta de ar e seu coração batia tão descompassadamente dentro do peito que a qualquer hora ele poderia sair por sua boca.

Estavam perigosamente perto demais um do outro. Hinata puxou fortemente a toalha para cima de encontro ao seu corpo e tentou se afastar sem sucesso, batendo suas costas na porta do banheiro. Sasuke aproximou-se curvando um pouco a cabeça para que ficasse perto do rosto da Hyuuga.

Ela estremeceu do dedo do pé até o último fio de cabelo quando observou que ele estava colado ao seu corpo. O Uchiha sorriu de lado ao notar o nervosismo dela, parecia uma coelhinha assustada com medo que o lobo a tirasse da toca.

**"Que cheiro bom"** – pensou sentindo o cheiro de lavando exalado do corpo dela. Fechou os olhos inalando todo aquele delicioso cheiro fazendo com que um arrepiou passasse por todo seu corpo. Saiu de sua entorpecência ao ouvir a porta do quarto a sua direita ser fechada com brusquidão.

Suspirou derrotado passando as mãos descontroladamente pelos fios negros. **"Que droga... Agora que preciso de um banho bem frio"** – pensou olhando para baixo sentindo um incomodo na virilha, e Sasuke sabia exatamente o que a fisgada ali em baixo significava. **"Como eu odeio a adolescência"** – praguejou entrando a passos rápidos para o banheiro.

*******

Sentou-se na cama sentindo seu corpo pesado. Ela estava tremula lembrando-se dos intensos olhos ônix que pareciam que iriam lhe roubar a alma. Elevou as mãos junto ao peito respirando profundamente com o intuito de se acalmar.

**"Como consegui correr?"** – pensou refletindo de onde tinha tirado as forças necessárias. **"Mas se não tivesse corrido? Se eu continuasse lá? Sendo sugada para aquela profundeza escura daqueles olhos? O que aconteceria?"** – balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar daqueles pensamentos.

Olhou-se para si observando que ainda estava de toalha. Levantou-se com muito esforçou, se sentindo fraca e sem forças para ir até o guarda-roupa. Abriu-o lentamente passando de leve as mãos entre as roupas. Ficou alguns minutos em duvida escolhendo a que usaria naquele dia.

Optou por um vestido que chegava aos seus joelhos: azul-claro, com alças finas; com uma larga fita de cetim em volta do busto. Sapatos de: tiras prateadas; com um pequeno salto. Os cabelos ela resolveu deixar soltos colocando uma tiara para separar as longas madeixas da franja farta. Maquiagem simples só para destacar o que já era belo por natureza.

Olhou-se no espelho abrindo um radiante sorriso nos lábios rosados. Achou-se bonita. **"Mas será que o Naruto vai achar?"** – pensou no loiro alargando mais o sorriso lembrando-se que o veria naquele dia.

Seguiu apressada em direção da porta. Parou com uma das mãos na maçaneta. **"Melhor eu espiar antes"** – abriu vagarosamente uma fenda para observar o corredor. Não queria se encontrar com Sasuke, sentia-se envergonhada pelo que tinha acontecido há alguns minutos atrás. **"Está vazio"** – suspirou aliviada passando pela porta para ir encontrar Tenten que estava a esperando.

*******

Tomavam o café da manhã em perfeito silencio. Cada um estava com os seus próprios pensamentos para começar qualquer dialogo.

- Mikoto-chan, as panquecas estão deliciosas. – tentou a Mitsashi quebrar aquele silencio desconfortante.

- Oh... O que disse querida? – indagou Mikoto distraída.

- Que as panquecas estão deliciosas. – repetiu abrindo um fraco sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigada, pode comer o quanto quiser. – disse gentilmente retribuindo o miúdo sorriso. Seus pensamentos estavam em seu filho e nas dolorosas palavras que ele lhe dissera que ainda não tinham sido digeridas. **"Sasuke me odeia tanto assim?"** – se questionou sentindo seu coração ficar apertado.

- Bom dia. – disse sentando-se ao lado de Hanabi que comia numa tigela vermelha cereais com leite.

- Bom dia Hinata-chan! – exclamou Tenten eufórica por ver a amiga.

- Bom dia querida. – Mikoto pegou a jarra de suco de laranja enchendo o copo para Hinata.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu dando um gole.

- Hinata você se encontrou com o Sasuke? – perguntou preocupada que o filho não cumprisse as ordens de Hiashi.

Hinata ao ouvir o nome do Uchiha se engasgou com o suco.

- Hinata você está bem? – indagou o patriarca Hyuuga com a voz onipotente, colocando o jornal que estava lendo em cima da mesa para olhar a filha.

- Tome água. – ordenou Mikoto entregando o copo, observando a garota de olhos perolados. - Está melhor?

- Si...Sim. – respondeu apos conter a "crise" de tosse.

Sasuke adentrou na cozinha atraindo a atenção de todos. Sentou-se ao lado de Tenten que estava com a expressão incrédula olhando para a bela figura do Uchiha que estava impecavelmente vestido com: calça jeans escura, camiseta vermelha comprida sobreposta de uma blusa preta; tênis branco. Os cabelos estavam molhados deixando os fios arrepiados atrás mais rebeldes.

- Está com problemas nos olhos príncipe Sasuke-kun? – perguntou Hanabi curiosa olhando para o óculos escuro que ele usava.

- De ter acordado cedo. – respondeu indiferente. - E corta essa de me chamar de "príncipe".

- Sasuke. – o repreendeu Mikoto. Ele nada respondeu, deu de ombros resolvendo pegar um pão, quando elevou a mão para forma, ele tocou levemente na mão de Hinata.

- Des...descul..culpe. – gaguejou com as bochechas avermelhadas. Sasuke fintou a sua frente à Hyuuga que sentiu que ele estava a analisando fazendo com que ela corasse furiosamente. - Tenten vamos indo? – perguntou levantando-se num pulo da cadeira.

- Hã...? – grunhiu ela que continuava abobalhada olhando para Sasuke.

- Precisamos passar na casa da Temari. – mentiu Hinata.

- Precisamos? – indagou confusa. Não se lembrava de ter combinado de passar na casa da loira. Na verdade não se encontrava com Temari deis de Sexta-feira de manhã no colégio.

- Sim. – respondeu a Hyuuga lançando um olhar suplicante para a amiga.

- Tudo bem! – exclamou Tenten ficando de pé.

- Otou-san posso ir? – perguntou olhando a figura imponente do pai.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia. – opinou elevando a xícara de chá a boca.

- Hiashi as deixe irem na frente. – tentou Mikoto fazer a cabeça do marido. - Nos encontraram na frente da igreja, não é mesmo?! – virou seu rosto para as garotas que assentiram positivamente.

- Está bem, mas não demorem. – concordou vencido ganhando um beijo no rosto da esposa.

- Sim otou-san. – fez uma reverencia para o pai, sussurrando um "obrigada" para Mikoto antes de sair a passos rápidos puxando Tenten pelo braço quase a derrubando.

- Hina-chan assim você irá me derrubar. – protestou sem sucesso.

**"Ela não mente muito bem."** – pensou o Uchiha. **"Está fugindo de mim isso é tão obvio, não deve ter superado o nosso "encontro". Que ridícula... Será que toda garota de cidade pequena é assim?"** – se perguntou observando a silhueta da bela e meiga Hyuuga desaparecendo pela porta.

* * *

**_Olá_**

**_Está aqui mais um capitulo para vocês *.*_**

**Ficarei imensamente feliz se lerem e deixarem reviews com as suas opiniões, isso me ajuda muito que o próximo capitulo fique ainda melhor.**

**_Agradecimentos pelas reviews _**

**_Alicia Uchiha_**

**_Marcela ^^ Yamanaka_**

**_Camila_**

**_Muito obrigada :)_**


End file.
